Connections
by hazman11
Summary: (Complete) After a tragedy, Xander Harris finds himself in Roswell, New Mexico, where he finds vampires aren't only in Sunnydale
1. Parts One and Two

**Connections**

**Chapter One**

With each successive town he passed he thought about them less and less. The endless highways, each one so full of promise, but ultimately leading to no where in particular. Time did not seem to be moving at normal speeds. It's relevance lost in Xander Harris's mind. He didn't have any particular target in mind. He just knew that he would stop when he should, when something inside him told him that this was the place. 

As he reached the outskirts of what seemed like another in a long run of non-descript towns, something made him pull over. He had the strangest feeling that he should pull in for the night. Maybe even stay a few days. He glanced ahead and chuckled to himself as he realized where he had stopped. 

Roswell. 

The famed alien crash city. 'Oh well, it can be a story to tell the kids,' he thought to himself. 

Firmly planting his foot on the accelerator, he scoured the sides of the road for a sign showing where a motel would be. He shook his head slightly at the buildings he passed, "UFO convention Centre", "The Crashdown Café". 

'Well it looks like Roswell has really embraced their fame.' 

Arriving at Tumbleweed Motel, he quickly got himself a room, signing all the relevant forms. The clerk behind the counter took the forms from him and handed him a key. 

"There you are, Mr. Harris. Your room is on the second level at the end." 

Xander took the keys and headed to his room. The day's driving catching up with him as he sunk into his bed. 

************ 

Xander awoke a few hours later, and seeing that the dark outside, he decided to take a walk into town and grab some dinner. He noticed the café he had seen earlier ahead and decided to check out the local food. 

Putting his hand up to his mouth to stop him from laughing, he took a look around at how the 'Crashdown' was decked out. The décor, the menu's, even the uniforms were, well not to call them tacky, but whoever was in charge had obviously never heard of subtlety. 

Taking a seat in one of the few spare booths, he grabbed the menu and chuckled at each of the items on the list. His mirth was interrupted by the arrival of one of the aforementioned waitress in uniform. Xander noticed that if you discounted the Princess Di haircut and the excessive make up she wore, she was rather pretty. 

"What would you like?" she asked. 

"Hi, Maria," Xander said nodding to her nametag. Maria gave him a forced grin. 

'Obviously gets it all the time,' Xander thought. 

"Can I get the Will Smith special and the Romulan Shake thanks." 

Maria nodded, "It'll be a few minutes." She went to move away, when Xander called back to her. 

"So how are the aliens?" 

Maria stopped dead in her tracks glad that she was facing away from him. She slowly turned around. "Excuse Me?" 

"Sorry, just you know all this stuff," he said pointing to the walls, "just making conversation." Xander gave her a grin. "Obviously another thing you are sick of hearing." 

"Oh, right," Maria murmured before turning around and walking away. Xander watched her walk away thinking that she must have been having a bad day. He settled back into his seat and took the chance to look around at the other people who were frequenting the café. A lot of them were people around his age, enjoying their time, hanging with their friends. He remembered what that was like. He remembered the enjoyment he used to get from simply hanging with his friends. 

He reached into his wallet and pulled out a photo he had inserted into one of the compartments. He stared closely at each of the figures. Willow Rosenburg, Buffy Summers, Rupert Giles and himself. They were so happy then. He felt his eyes mist up as he remembered the recent past. He missed them all deeply but there was nothing he could do about that now. So he sat there, almost caressing the photo, remembering the good times, feeling his face smile when those memories surfaced. He was still staring at the photo when Maria arrived with his dinner. He thanked her and set the photo down on the table, before tucking into his dinner. 

As Maria walked away she noticed that his face changed as soon as she wasn't talking to him. The goofy grin had disappeared and in its place, a look of pain had transformed his persona. 

Xander was pleasantly surprised at how good his meal was. Still fast food, but definitely a notch up on what he was expecting. More importantly it hit the spot. He got up and left the money on the table, thinking he would take a walk through the town before deciding if he would move on the next day. 

Maria noticed that Xander had left and went over to collect the money and clear his table. There was something about him that creeped her out. Of course it may just be her paranoia. That seemed to be running more rampant since she had learned the truth about her friends. But she couldn't shake the feeling that Xander's apparent flippant nature was hiding something. She tried to push it out of her mind. As she was cleaning the table she noticed a photograph had fallen on the floor. Picking it up she saw that it was the photo that Xander had been staring into all night. She looked at the people and wondered if this was his family. It all looked rather normal to her. Slipping into her pocket she decided to keep it behind the counter in case he came back for it. 

************* 

Xander had almost made his way back to his motel room, when out of the corner of his eye he noticed some movement in an alley. He moved quickly over to the wall and melded himself to it, turning his head just enough to see down the alley. He noticed a person, well best to keep the options open, skulking around the alley, as if it was looking for someone. Xander thought that maybe it was all innocent, but after a few years in Sunnydale he knew things never seemed exactly like what the seemed at first glance. He decided to follow, keeping to the shadows as much as he could. 

While Xander was doing his best to avoid being seen by his target, two other people walking along the footpath however noticed him. Max Evans and Liz Parker were walking back to the Crashdown Café, when they saw someone dart into the shadows. They didn't think much of it, apart from, as Liz noticed the incredibly garish Hawaiian shirt that he was wearing. After seeing Xander disappear from view, Max shrugged his shoulder and they continued on towards the café. 

Xander had almost decided to give up on his pursuit, when his target moved off quickly. Xander rounded the bend, but cursed to himself that he had lost him. He was about to head back when a high-pitched scream cut through the night. 

"Shit!" he muttered and ran back towards where he thought the scream came from. He searched each alleyway and street in the area but was unable find any evidence of a struggle. He didn't want to give up quickly but the police sirens that had started closing in on his area persuaded him it was time to get out. No need to draw any official attention to him. He headed off, hoping that the police would be able to do their job. 

*************** 

Liz and Max arrived at the Crashdown Café, just as a police car went screaming past. Not taking much notice of it, they entered. Max saw his sister Isabel sitting in one of the booths and went over to her, while Liz went up to Maria. 

"Hi, how was tonight?" She asked cheerfully. 

"Same as usual. Locals and Nutcases. And how did you get the night off?" Maria added with a grin. 

"Just lucky I guess." Liz glanced down on the counter and noticed a photograph that was leaning against the cash register. She picked it up and looked closer at the younger man in it. "What's this?" 

Maria glanced down at the photo; "One of the loonies left it here. He was weird, got a strange vide from him. I think it was important to him, he spent ages just staring at it. I thought he might come back for it." 

"What was he wearing?" 

"Well he obviously had no fashion sense, he wore...." 

"A bright Hawaiian Shirt, " Liz finished. 

"Yeah, how did you know?" 

"Max and I saw him earlier, he was, well it looked like he was following someone." 

"Oh my God!!" Maria gasped. 

Liz looked at Maria fearing the worst. "What?" 

"He asked about aliens earlier" 

Liz couldn't resist a smile, "Yeah him and every other tourist." 

Maria gave Liz a wry indignant look, "I'm not that stupid. There was something strange about him." 

"Okay he was strange, but it is a bit of a stretch." 

"And we don't have the right to be paranoid? Remember Topolsky?" 

"No we have to be careful, but we can't go overboard." 

Maria through her hands up, "Fine, lets see what Michael thinks." 

Liz sighed. If there was one person who flew off the handle quicker than Maria it was Michael. She followed behind Maria as they approached the table where Michael had joined Max and Isabel. 

Maria thrust the photo under Max's face, pointing to the picture of Xander, "He was in here earlier asking about you." 

Michael looked up at her, "Who is he?" 

Liz interrupted hoping to get some rational thought into the conversation. "He wasn't asking about you, he asked about aliens in general, like most tourists." "Then what was he doing when you and Max saw him?" Maria asked. 

"You saw him doing what?" Michael asked Max. 

Max took a deep breath, before answering, "If it is the same guy we saw in the alley. He seemed to be following someone." 

"It is the same guy, but I think we are over-reacting." Liz offered. 

"But you can't be sure," Isabel entered the conversation for the first time. "The FBI have sent undercover people before." She looked at the photograph and chuckled, "Mind you, I think he would have to deep undercover." 

"But it is a bit of a co-incidence and there was this strange vibe I got from him." Maria pushed the point. 

"Well, that's scientific," Isabel responded sarcastically. 

"No listen, he was all joking on the surface, but it was an act. He seemed to be covering for something." 

"I think we should just carry on as normal, no need to draw attention to ourselves." Max suggested. 

"But we can do something?" Michael asked. 

"What?" 

"We have a photograph. Isabel can do her own investigating." 

"Hang On" Isabel objected. 

"What do you mean investigating?" Maria asked. 

"Isabel can go into other people's dreams, find out what they are about," Michael answered ignoring the stare that Isabel gave him. 

"You mean..." Maria stared at Isabel, "Oh my god, that was you." 

Isabel rolled her eyes not believing that Maria had only just worked it out. 

"Max this is ridiculous," Liz said. 

"Look it's not you that has to worry about whether someone is coming to take you away or not." Michael replied. 

Liz didn't pursue the point. Michael was already worked up enough. After a few moments of uncomfortable silence Isabel spoke up. 

"Look give me the picture. I'll do it." 

Liz handed the picture over to Isabel who studied the features of the man she was about to pay a visit to. 

**Chapter Two**

Xander stood staring at his reflection in the bathroom mirror. His eyes searching for a meaning to the events that had shaken his life in the last few weeks. Reaching down he scooped up a handful of water and splashed it over his face, hoping against hope that such a simple act would take away some of the hurt that he felt. 

Switching off the bathroom light he slowly made his way to the bed and fell on to it. He wrapped his arms around his body, rocking gently, letting the emotions he had held in for most of the day wash over him, sending him to sleep. 

********************* 

Isabel sat on the edge of her bed staring intently at the picture that she held in her hands. She found it hard to believe that this guy could be a threat to them, but as over the top Michael could be sometimes, it was better to be safe than sorry. She also admitted to herself that she got a perverse sense of fun when she intruded into people's dreams. It was like having your own private theatre where a new movie played each night. 

Rubbing her finger across the face of her target, she saw it shimmer, before she closed her eyes and fell into a deep sleep. 

******************* 

Isabel opened the door and peered inside. The first thing that hit her was the pulsating beat of the music coming from with in. She took a few steps forward and looked around, realizing that she was in some type of nightclub. She slowly made her way through the crowd, searching for the man she was supposed to be checking up on. 

Glancing over to some lounge chairs, she saw him there talking to the other two girls from the photo she had. She quietly made her way to the chairs behind them. Not that she needed to. She could control who saw her and how they interacted with her, but it was the natural thing to do when you were eavesdropping. 

"So I hit it high, low, swept its leg out and plunged my trusty stake through its heart," Xander said with exaggerated arm movements. 

"Sure you did," Buffy replied. 

"Okay well fine, but I did stake it. Maybe not as professionally as it sounded." Xander conceded. 

Buffy turned to Willow, "It fell on him and the stake went through it as it happened," she said with a laugh. 

"Mock me, fine" Xander said with a grin, obviously getting into the spirit of the conversation. 

Isabel listened as they continued talking, endless details of their exploits, gossip, tales of school. All very normal, but also all very boring to her. "This guy is no threat to us," she thought as she got up to leave. As she took a few steps away she noticed that the sound in the club had stopped. The once loud music had given way to an uneasy silence. She turned slowly around and noticed that Xander was staring at her, his happy go lucky mood, replaced by a very serious frown. 'He shouldn't be able to see me,' she thought. 

"What do you want?" 

He almost sounded scared. 

"I'm just leaving," Isabel replied. 

"You should get away from me!" Xander said before turning away. 

"Why?" Isabel yelled. 

Xander turned back to face her. He looked Isabel up and down, his face breaking into a small sad smile. "You seem nice. You should leave before you get hurt." He gave her one last glance before walking over to the stage. 

Isabel was about to follow when she suddenly became aware of the heat that was emanating all around her. It was then she noticed that club which had been crowded was now empty of people. Suddenly the walls of the club burst into flames, the explosion knocking Isabel off her feet. 

She screamed, which alerted Xander to the fact that she was still in the room. "Please go. I don't want anyone else to die!" 

Isabel got herself up off the floor and stared at him, wondering what was going on in his mind. She started to will herself to wake up, watching Xander as she did. He had curled himself up into a ball on the stage and seemed to be waiting for the fireball to engulf him. Suddenly the floorboards gave way and Isabel felt herself falling, screaming as she fell. 

****************** 

Isabel woke with a shudder, her body covered in sweat. She could feel herself shivering. For the first time ever she didn't feel in control in one of her dream walks. She sat herself up and shook her head, trying to make sense of the experience. 

****************** 

Xander felt himself wake up with a jolt. Yet another night had ended in a nightmare. His resolve grew weaker with each one. He kicked his legs off the bed and sat up holding his head in his hands. After a moment he reached over for his jacket and searched through its pockets, frowning when he didn't find what he was looking for. 

Shaking his head and cursing himself for misplacing it, he reached over to the bedside table and picked a newspaper that he had sat aside the bed earlier in the night. No matter many times he had stared at the front page of the Sunnydale Gazette, it still read the same to him. But for some reason he had to keep looking. He laid the paper down after a minute or two and lay back in the bed hoping he might be able to get some uninterrupted sleep. But as his eyes shut all he could see was the headline over and over again. 

"TWO DIE IN FIRE TRAGEDY" 

********************** 

At school the next day Isabel found Max, Liz and Michael sitting together before classes had started. She had spent most of the night thinking long and hard about what had happened but no matter how many times she played it over in her head; she could come up with no answer to it. It had started as any of her other dreamwalks had, but had descended into madness. She wondered what could have scared him to make those things happen. She had discounted the fact that it was a normal nightmare aberration. The way he acted towards her convinced her of that. There was something about the experience that convinced Isabel that it was a symptom of a greater problem. 

Liz gave her a small smile as she sat down. They had grown closer in the last couple of weeks. While she had her friends in the clique she hung around with, Liz was the first human female she felt comfortable with. This was helped by the fact that Liz was also the first human who knew the truth. 

"Hey," Liz greeted her. 

"Hi Guys," she said in return, taking a seat next to Michael. 

Michael looked at her for a while, obviously bursting from within to ask. Isabel noticed his stare after a moment and snapped back, "What!" 

"You don't have anything to tell us?" 

"No!" 

Michael pursued it further, "You didn't find out anything?" 

"No, okay!" Isabel replied before getting up and walking away. 

Max and Liz both looked at Michael. 

"What?" he asked. 

"Couldn't you see she was upset about something?" Max asked. 

"What? And finding out whether or not we are in danger isn't important?" 

"Of course it is but C'mon," Max answered. 

"I'm going to find her," Liz said getting up. 

Max watched Liz walk away before he turned back to look at Michael. 

"What?" 

***************** 

Liz found Isabel sitting under a tree by herself. She approached slowly smiling at her when Isabel looked up. 

"Can I sit?" she asked tentatively. 

Isabel nodded but didn't say anything. After taking a seat, Liz paused waiting to see if Isabel would say anything. When she didn't, Liz spoke, "Are you okay?" 

Isabel shrugged, "I'm fine." 

"What happened last night?" Liz asked as gently as she could, half-expecting for Isabel to refuse to answer. 

"It was weird. Scary and sad as well." 

"Is he a danger to you?" 

Isabel shook her head. "I doubt he is FBI or anything. I don't think he is much older than we are." She thought about it for a while. "I don't know. There is something about him." 

"What about him?" 

"I don't know. In the beginning he was like a normal person, having fun with his friends, but then...this is hard to put into words. There was this overwhelming feel of hurt and he saw me. Normally I am invisible unless I want people to see me." 

"Did he say anything to you?" 

"He told me to get out before I got hurt. He was sort of kind and sad about it. Then the whole room burst into flames and I woke myself up." 

"My god. What are you going to do?" Liz asked trying to think about what it must be like to be in someone else's head. 

Isabel bit her lip, "I'm thinking of going in again." 

"Isabel I don't think that would be a good idea," Liz cautioned. 

"I can't explain it, Liz. I just know I have to." 

**************** 

Xander had spent most of the morning turning his room upside down, searching for his photograph. His frustration grew to a point where he threw a drawer across the room as he collapsed to his knees sobbing into his hands. He hated the fact that his emotions were so out of control, but as he kept telling himself, what you don't have control over you can't do anything about. 

It was around 4.00pm. when he finally felt together enough to leave his room. Stopping in at he front office he picked up the day's paper, hoping that it would at least give him something to do for half and hour. 

He walked along the streets, trying to clear his head, thinking that this would be his last day in Roswell. He sat down on one of the footpath seats and started to read the paper. 

He didn't get far. The headline hit him with the force of a Mack truck. 

"ANOTHER GIRL MISSING" 

Xander cursed under his breath. 

****************** 

Liz and Isabel sat together in one of the booths of the "Crashdown Café", Isabel facing the counter, while Liz faced the door. Michael was at the counter in the pretense of ordering a meal, when in reality he was flirting with Maria. Isabel didn't mind, it meant that he was grilling her about last night. 

"Isabel, don't turn around. That guy has just walked into the café." Liz said in a forced whisper. 

Isabel ducked her head under one of the menus; "He can't see me in case he remembers last night." 

Liz waited until he had passed before getting up. "You can go, hurry" she suggested. 

As Xander approached the counter something made him turn around. He saw a flash of long blonde hair as a girl exited the café. He had a feeling that he knew her but couldn't place where. Shaking his head he forgot about it and turned back to see the same waitress he saw yesterday. 

"Umm, excuse me, Maria?" 

Maria nervously coughed, "Yes." 

"I was wondering if you happened to find a photo at the table I was sitting at last night." 

Maria looked at Michael for a second, "Umm, not sure. I'll check with Liz," she replied as she noticed Liz had come up behind him. "Liz did you find a photograph here last night?" 

"I'm sorry but I haven't seen one," Liz replied. 

"Damn," Xander muttered to himself. "It's really important to me. Could I ask a favour?" 

Liz nodded. 

"If it turns up keep it safe, and I'll check tomorrow?" 

"Of course." 

Xander thanked Liz and exited, followed a few seconds later by Michael. 

Liz turned to Maria; "he's going to following him isn't he?" 

"Yeah probably. What's the deal with the photo? I thought Isabel would have given it back to you." 

"No, she still has it." 

********* 

A few hours later Michael returned to the café. Seeing that Max and Isabel were siting at one of the booths he took a seat next to them. 

"So anything?" Max asked, having been informed by Liz what Michael was up to. 

"You could say that," Michael quipped. "He's only staying at the same motel as Moss" 

"That's pretty flimsy Michael," Isabel replied. 

"What is up with you Isabel. It seems strong enough to keep looking. Why haven't you told us what happened last night." 

"I don't think he is FBI." 

"You don't think? You're not sure?" 

"No, but I don't think he is a danger to us. I'm going in again tonight." 

Max looked closely at his sister. "Are you sure you should do that, Is?" 

"I can't explain it Max, but there is something there. I don't think it is related to us, but I have to find out." 

"I don't like it," Max counseled. 

"I'm fine. I know what I'm doing. 


	2. Parts Three and Four

**Connections**

**Chapter Three**

His footsteps were the only sound echoing in the deserted streets of Roswell. That was when Xander realized something. Strolling, or was it patrolling, deserted streets had become quite an occupation for him lately. He had done more than his fair share of it in Sunnydale, and for the second night he was doing the same in Roswell. Except this time, unlike last night, he knew there was something that needed looking into. He sometimes wished that he could bury his head in the sand and believe that all was right in the world, but he couldn't do it. He had seen to much death, to much hope taken away from people. It was a habit that made him check his surroundings for anything unusual, a second nature instinct that he did everywhere he went. He was still angry with himself for losing his target last night. He couldn't be 100% certain that his quarry, the scream and the missing girl were all connected but he also didn't believe in that much co-incidence. 

He was about to give up patrolling for the night when he heard the sounds of a scuffle from an alley he had just passed. Spinning around quickly he headed off down the darkened path, towards where he had heard the sound. Turning a corner he was confronted by a sight which both sickened him and filled him with rage. 

A young girl of about 16 was being dragged away by her throat. Her assailant was in full vamp mode, totally oblivious to the girl's attempts to get away. 

Xander reached into his jacket pocket and pulled out both a stake and a vial of holy water. He knew he had the element of surprise, but that would last only as long as the first strike, so he had to make it count. 'No matter what, I'm not going to let the girl get taken away,' he thought. 

Moving purposely but quietly behind the pair, he waited for an opening, before running at full pace, smashing the vial of holy water over the head of the vampire. The effect was immediate. In a split second the vampire let go of his captive and grasped his head in agony. It was in that brief moment that Xander took full advantage and plunged his stake in to the heart of the creature, watching coldly as it dissipated into a thousand particles of dust. 

Xander turned slowly to the girl who was cowering in the corner. "Are you okay?" he asked softly. 

She just looked at him, to scared to talk. 

Xander walked over slowly to her and gently helped her up. "Let's get you home." 

She nodded in response and allowed Xander to walk her to the street. From there she directed him to her car which was only a short way down the street. Xander had not wanted to let her drive home, as she was to shaken up, but once she arrived she was adamant that she was okay to go home. She got into the car before Xander could object and took off. 

Xander watched the car disappear, before resuming his walk to his motel. 

********************** 

Isabel had to fight the urge to vomit and the smell of burnt bodies filled her nostrils. She had never seen such carnage. It frightened her. She was about to run away, when she noticed that Xander kneeling over two of the bodies. She noticed that they were the two girls from the photograph, and that they didn't seem to be burnt. She walked over slowly and knelt down across from him, not looking at the two girls in front of her. They may not have been burnt but she guessed that they were dead and she did not want to face that. 

"Are you okay?" she asked gently. 

Xander lifted his head and seemed surprised to see her there. "Do I know you?" he asked. 

"No." 

"You look familiar," he replied, searching his memory. 

"Maybe you have seen me around," Isabel continued innocently. 

Xander nodded in response. "You should leave here." 

"Why?" 

"If you stay you'll get hurt," Xander said as he moved away. 

"Why would you hurt me?" 

Xander spun around. Isabel noticed that he seemed shocked that she could have suggested such a thing. "I wouldn't hurt you." He paused. "But I couldn't save you either." He looked around at the carnage around him. "I couldn't save any of them." 

"How could you have saved them?" 

Before Xander had a chance to answer his body stiffened. The terror he felt making his muscles rigid. "Get out of here, it's coming!" 

Isabel ran up to him and grabbed his arm. "What is?" 

"Go, please. You should live." Xander shook her arm off and headed away. 

Isabel was about to follow him when she heard a roar from behind her. As she spun around she saw the wall behind her ignite in flame. It seemed to pulse, as if it had a will of it's own. Isabel backed away watching with a mixture of awe and fear as it crawled closer. She backed into Xander. He was just standing there, as if accepting his fate. 

"Come with me?" she asked him. 

Xander shook his head, "No, I should stay." 

Isabel grabbed hold of his hand; "no you're getting out with me." She closed her eyes and concentrated. 

******************* 

Xander woke up with a start. But this time it was different. He remembered a girl. He tried to remember more, but all he could remember was her face. Shaking his head, he got up and went to take a shower. He leant against the wall, letting the cool water wash his nightmare sweat away from his body. 

****************** 

Isabel couldn't get any further sleep that night. Her mind was haunted by her experiences. She had admitted to herself that she found the dark haired stranger attractive, but there was something more. When she looked at him, she felt that she had to help him. As if it was fated to be so. These dual feelings confused her but she knew she couldn't stop. 

Leaving her house before breakfast, half because she wanted time on her own and the other half to avoid questions from Max, she set off for Liz's place. She was the one person that she felt would listen to what she wanted to say. As she neared the 'Crashdown Café' she noticed Xander walking along the other side of the street. She quickly ducked into a shop alcove and watched him from a distance. 

Xander felt the hairs on the back of his neck prick up. He knew that someone was watching him instinctively. He was just about to turn around when a voice interrupted his thoughts. 

"Hi." 

He saw to his side was the girl that he had saved the night before. When she saw that he recognized her, she flung herself into his arms, holding him tight. 

"Thank you," she whispered to him. 

Xander disengaged himself, "No problem. Are you feeling okay now?" 

"Yes," she replied a little embarrassed at her impulsive hug. "Umm, hi. I'm Cindy," she said as she held out her hand. 

"Xander," he replied taking her hand in a warm shake. 

Isabel watched the encounter wondering just how Cindy knew this guy. She felt a slight pang of jealousy as they embraced, but put it out of her mind. As they went there separate ways, Isabel walked over to Cindy. 

"Cindy?" she called out. 

Cindy turned and saw Isabel Evans coming towards her. She tensed up a bit. Isabel had never gone out of her way to talk to her before. 

"Oh, hi, Isabel." 

"Hi," Isabel replied smiling a little too hard. "Who was that guy you were talking to?" 

Cindy smiled inwardly. Isabel Evans was jealous of her. "Oh that was Xander," she replied flippantly. 

"His name is Xander," Isabel repeated mainly to herself. 

"Yeah, he rescued me last night," Cindy continued still enjoying the fact she had information Isabel wanted. 

"He what?" 

"He rescued me. He was amazing." 

Isabel grabbed hold of Cindy's shoulder, lightly, but strong enough to get her mind in focus. "Please tell me what happened." 

Cindy could see that she was serious. "I was grabbed by this guy last night. Xander got rid of him and rescued me. I've been wondering if he saved me from the same people that had taken those other girls." 

"He saved you," Isabel whispered to herself. 

************************ 

Xander had picked up the local paper from down the street and was relieved to hear that no one else had been taken. He was shocked to find out however that were three girls missing, from the last week. Not liking the sound of this he decided that he should put his Scooby gang skill to good work and headed off to the Roswell library, hoping that it had a good demonology section. 

************************ 

Michael, Max, Liz and Maria all turned as one Isabel walked into the Crashdown café. Isabel cursed herself for not coming to the café straight away, but after what Cindy had told her she had to sit down and think things through again. Walking over with a sigh, she decided that she might as well get the interrogation over and done with. 

"Are you okay, Is?" Max asked. 

"Huh!" Isabel replied not really having her mind on things. 

"Are you alright?" Max asked again. 

"I'm fine," she replied. 

Michael looked at Isabel closer. "So what did you find out?" 

"Michael!" Liz admonished. 

"No, Liz, this is important," Michael countered. 

Isabel realized she had to say something. "Something has happened to him. Something horrible." 

"But is he with the government?" Michael continued. 

"I doubt it." 

"But you aren't sure?" Max asked. 

"You know what he did last night?" Isabel retorted, sick of the lack of trust on her judgement. When no one answered she continued. "He saved Cindy Franklin from an attacker. Maybe the same ones who have taken those other girls." 

"What do you mean?" Max asked. 

"According to Cindy, she was taken and Xander, that's his name by the way, saved her." 

"Wow!" Maria exclaimed. 

"Yeah I know," Isabel added with a smile that neither Max nor Michael missed. 

"I think you should give me the photograph," Max said softly but forcefully. 

"Why?" Isabel said shocked at the suggestion. 

"Because it isn't helping us at all." 

"I can find out what is going on," Isabel offered in her defense, but even she knew that her reason sounded weak. 

"Can you?" Michael asked. "You seem to have a big attachment to this. What if he sees you? How will you explain that?" 

"Michael, just trust me okay. I need to do this." 

"Why?" 

"I can't explain it, but I need to." Isabel got up and walked out. Liz shot Max and Michael a look before taking off after her. She met up with Isabel outside. 

"What is it?" she asked gently. 

"I spoke to him in the dream last night. There was death all around him. The two girls in the photograph were lying dead at his feet. There was this fire. It was as if it was alive. And with all this going on he spoke to me with kindness and sorrow." 

Liz noticed that this was affecting Isabel deeply. "Do you think his friends are dead?" 

Isabel shook her head. "It is hard to say. It is more a representation of what is happening than actual fact. But then Cindy tells me about what he did for her last night. He risked his own life for a stranger." 

Liz studied Isabel as she spoke noticing the emotions that she spoke with. "You seem to be falling for him." 

Isabel looked at Liz for a moment before laughing. "I've never met him, get real." 

**Part Four**

Xander wandered into the Crashdown Café later in the afternoon after spending most of the day checking out the rather sparse demonology section of the Roswell City Library. He saw one of the girls he had met yesterday and walked up to her at he counter. 

He approached her with a smile, "Hi." 

"Oh, hi. Can I get you something?" Liz asked. 

"Just a Coke thanks. Do you have pay phone?" 

"Yes just over there," Liz said as she pointed to the far corner and handed Xander his drink. 

Xander took it from her. "Thanks. I'm Xander, by the way." 

"Liz." 

"Did my photo turn up yet?" 

"Sorry, but I haven't seen it." 

"Thanks anyway," Xander said, before turning away and heading to the phone. 

Michael, who had been observing Xander as he walked in, moved to sit closer to where the phone was, ignoring the look that Liz gave him. 

Xander deposited the coins and dialed the number, hoping that he was at home. After a couple of rings, someone answered. 

"Rupert Giles" 

"Giles, its Xander" 

"Xander, thank god. How are you?" 

Xander smiled to himself. It was good to hear Giles's voice. "I'm okay. Look there is something going on here." 

"What kind of things?" 

"The things that we have been fighting for years." 

"And you can't talk where you are?" 

"Not really." 

He could here Giles sighing. "Okay so what can you tell me." 

"There are some missing girls. Three of them. I stopped the fourth one last night, dusted the ... hostile." 

"Xander, you're not going patrolling are you?" 

Even through the phone line, Xander could guess at the disapproving look Giles was giving him. "I'm playing it safe." 

"Where are you?" 

"Roswell." 

"The 'Alien' Roswell." 

"Yep, the 'weird things occur in Roswell,' Roswell and weird things are definitely happening." 

"I'll look into it. Do you have a contact number?" 

"Yeah you can reach me, or leave a message at the Tumbleweed Motel. Number is 555 4367." 

"Xander, please don't do anything foolish. Stay safe." 

"Don't worry Giles, It's under control." Xander up the phone, a little annoyed at Giles's worry, but pleased to have it none the less. He gave Liz a wave and left. 

As son as he had gone, Michael moved over to the phone. As soon as it was answered he spoke urgently. "Max, get over to the café immediately." 

************************ 

Max and Isabel arrived at the café about 10 minutes later. Seeing Michael they both went over to him, noticing that he looked like he was about ready to explode with whatever information he had. 

"He's with the government." Michael stated. 

"No, he's not," Isabel automatically replied. 

"Get some focus, Isabel. I overheard one of his phone conversations. He was talking about girls missing, weirdness in Roswell and fighting 'them' for years." 

"He's not with the FBI," Isabel answered firmly. 

"We can't be sure of that, Is." Max offered trying to be the balance between the other two. 

"So what do we do?" Michael asked. 

"Well, he seems to come in here a lot. We should wait for the next time he comes in and follow him. See if we can find out what he is up to," Max suggested. 

"I'm not having anything to do with this," Isabel said getting up. 

Michael grabbed her arm. "What is up with you?" 

"I'm not going to listen to this," Isabel replied. She started to leave but saw that Xander was standing at the window, obviously planning to come in. She quickly turned around and exited via the back, hoping that he hadn't spotted her as of yet. 

Michael noticed Xander coming through the door. He turned to Max. "This is getting out of hand." 

Max nodded, "Don't worry I'll talk to her." 

Xander noticed a beautiful young woman leaving the back of the café. There was something familiar about her, but he didn't get a good chance to look at her face. Shrugging it off he was glad when he noticed that Liz was still behind the counter. Thinking that she was the closest thing he had to a friend in Roswell he went up to her. 

"Hi, again." 

Liz returned the greeting with a smile. Although she was worried about Isabel attatchment to him, she found Xander to be friendly company. "Hi Xander, here again?" 

"Yeah. Friendly people, atmosphere and great food," he replied with exaggerated hand movements. 

Liz laughed, "Great food, now I know you're joking." 

"Maybe a little," Xander admitted. From behind him Xander heard a male voice. 

"Liz, could we get some more drinks?" 

Xander noticed the way Liz smiled at Max as she nodded her head. 'Seen that look before,' he thought to himself. 

Xander turned around and got a closer look at Max. He held out his hand. "Xander Harris." 

Max took his hand without hesitation. "Max Evans. So what brings you to Roswell?" 

Xander shrugged. "It was a place to come. Never been here before. Interesting history, you know the whole alien thing." 

Max gave no reaction to the comment, his face showing no emotion at all. "Have you checked out the UFO center?" 

"Yeah I popped in there. The manager was a little kooky." 

Max chuckled. "Yeah he is. So are you staying long?" 

Xander got the feeling that he was being pumped for information. He didn't know why, but didn't think the answer would hurt him. "For a few days. Looking into a few things." 

"What things?" 

Xander now knew he was being pumped. Whatever reason Max had for asking these questions, Xander wasn't in any mood to be acommodating. "Just things," he replied. "I'll be over there," he said to Liz, pointing to the only empty booth in the place. He gave Max a small nod before heading over to take a seat. 

After he had left, Liz walked over to Max. "What are you doing?" 

"I was just asking some questions." 

"You were drawing attention to yourself," she added. 

"Either he is after us or he isn't. Either way it won't hurt us." 

Xander watched Liz and Max whispering back and forth to each other, every now again they would glance quickly in his direction. He wondered why they were so interested in him. He wanted to believe that they had nothing to do with the vampires, but experience had taught him that looks could be deceiving. 

***************** 

Deep in the heart of a cave, situated on the out skirts of Roswell three girls looked on in horror as a group of vampires, knelt chanting to what looked like to them a hole in the ground. 

Mary Chambers had been there the longest. She had lost track of the exact time of day, but thought it must be over a week. The other two had arrived after her. She did not know their names. The girls had been forbidden to talk, and after seeing what their captives looked like they had no thoughts of disobeying them. The chains that they used to hold them were beginning to cut into her wrists and ankles, making it uncomfortable to stand. 

She glanced to the side as one of her fellow captives groaned and collasped, her entire body weight coming to bare on her twisted legs. The groan disturbed the vampires from their worship. The one that Mary felt was the leader came over and roughly slapped the girl across the face. 

"You disturb us again and you will die where you stand." He growled at her. 

Mary felt sick to her stomach as she watched her captor grin maliciously at them. "Don't worry, your time has almost come. We only need another two and then you will be free of the chains." 

Mary didn't believe for one minute that he meant they would be able to go home. She prayed that no one else would be taken. It was the same prayer she made every night. 

************** 

Max softly knocked on his sisters door. "Is?" 

After a couple of seconds he heard a faint reply. "Come in." 

He opened the door to find Isabel sitting on her bed. He also noticed that she had the photo of Xander Harris on her bedside table. 

"Can we talk?" 

"What about?" Isabel really didn't need him to answer that. 

"Xander Harris." 

Isabel sighed and turned away from him. "I don't want to hear it." 

Max walked over and sat down next to her on the bed. "I don't understand, why you are so hung up on him." 

Isabel gave her brother a look. "I'm not hung up on him. I just don't think that he is the threat you and Michael think he is." 

"Didn't you hear what Michael said earlier?" 

"Michael jumps to conclusions too easily." 

"Michael can be impulsive, but I think he is right this time. I talked to him. For whatever reason Xander Harris is staying in town for a few more days, and I think it may have something to do with us." 

Isabel got up and went over to the table that the picture of Xander was sitting on. Picking it up she stared at Xander's face. Every once of her being telling her that Max and Michael were wrong about him, but she had no way to prove it to them. 

"Max, please listen to me and trust my judgement for once. I know that he isn't a danger to us. I feel it in my heart." 

Max looked at her closely. "You feel something for him." 

It wasn't a question. 

"I can't let it go." 

Max looked down at his feet. His first instinct was to tell Isabel to drop it, but he knew she wouldn't. Isabel moved closer to her brother. "I promise I won't do anything to endanger us." 

***************** 

Xander moved from shadow to shadow, trying to keep himself out of sight. He had no guarantee that he would find what he was looking for, but he knew something was going on. He had to do something. 

He had been searching for an hour and couldn't shake the feeling that he was being watched. Each time he turned to see who it was, he never caught a glimpse of his pursuer, but he knew that they were there. 

He didn't think it was vampires. If it were he would have been attacked by now. Vampires weren't very patient in these situations. His thoughts were interrupted by the sounds of a scuffle ahead of him. Moving quickly but carefully, keeping to the shadows, Xander moved around the corner. As he did he heard movement behind him. Turning around quickly he noticed one of Max's friends moving up behind him. This time he hadn't been quick enough to duck out of the way. 

Michael froze, realizing he had been spotted. He was surprised to see Xander just motioned for him to stay put. Wondering what the heck Xander was up to Michael ignored his advice and took off after him, but this time staying a little further behind. 

As Xander rounded another corner he saw two vampires, dragging away two girls. He cursed himself for not getting another fill up of holy water, his one bottle wasn't going to be as effective this time. Knowing that it would take a bit of luck, Xander was extra careful in waiting for his opening. It appeared quickly as one of the girls managed to break free for a second. He took that opportunity to rush the vampire that was closest to him, driving a stake through its heart before it had a chance to react. 

Unfortunately any surprise he may have had evaporated as the second vampire turned to face him. He shoved his captive down and walked steadily towards Xander. 

"You will die for disturbing the sacrifices of the Intended." 

Xander ignored him, yelling at the two girls, "Run, don't stop, just run." As soon as they had taken off he focused his attention on the vampire that was still stalking him. 

"So what Master do you serve?" Xander said backing off a little bit. "Don't they ever have a new plan?" 

"You dare to mock me," the vampire spat back. 

"Mock, Mock, Mock, but you are only one and you have no girls," Xander retorted the adrenaline running through his system, giving him all the bravado he needed. 

"I will kill you." 

"Then I die," Xander deadpanned. Suddenly before Xander could react the vampire was on top of him. Knocking him to the ground. His head hit hard on the pavement. Groggily he tried to get up, noticing that Michael had followed him. "Get out of here, you idiot!" he yelled as hard as he could through his dizziness. 

He tried to get up, but was met by a boot in the ribs from his attacker, the blow knocking the wind out of him and more that likely fracturing a few ribs. He fell to the ground, gasping of air. He turned to face his attacker, hoping that he would be able to defend himself. But as he did the vampire grabbed hold of his neck, pulling Xander up to face him. 


	3. Parts Five and Six

**Connections**

**Chapter Five**

Death. His death. The idea was always there now, hiding somewhere in the back of his mind, ready to overtake him at the slightest opportunity. Now, when Xander was in the grasp of the enemy, broken ribs scraping against each other in his chest and hurting almost unbearably, the thought popped into his head again. Surprisingly he felt calm. To him it was entirely appropriate that he would die fighting vampires, something that had been almost his whole life for the last four years. 

As he waited for the final blow, he noticed some movement behind his attacker. Xander cursed to himself when he noticed that Michael had not taken his advice, and was slowly creeping up behind the vampire. 

The vampire heard the movement behind him and turned away from Xander to confront his new target. Finding reserves he didn't realize he had Xander pulled himself up, pulling a stake from his jacket pocket. He tried to steady himself, realizing that he would have one chance at this. He caught Michael's eye, making sure Michael saw the stake that he was holding, hoping that the kid would understand what he was planning to do. 

Suddenly Michael ran at the vampire, knocking him back into the Xander's path. Xander thrust his stake in one motion, catching the vampire flush in the heart, his movement taking him through the last remains of the exploding vampire, before he fell hard, knocking the last of the consciousness out of his body. 

Getting over the shock of seeing a vampire dissipate in front of his eyes, Michael moved over to Xander, kneeling down to check for a pulse. Feeling a faint beat, he got up to go to the nearest phone. As he did he noticed that Xander's wallet was lying to the side, having fallen out during the struggle. Picking it up, he gave Xander a final glance, before taking off down the alley. 

He found a phone just down the road and dialed 911. Tapping his hand impatiently as he waited for the phone to be answered, he had almost given up when he finally got though. 

"There's this guy who was attacked in alley behind Main Street," he gasped into the receiver. 

A look of annoyance flashed across Michael's face as the operator asked who he was. "Never mind that, he needs help." And with that Michael hung up. He waited across the road for five minutes, making sure that the ambulance arrived, before taking off for Max and Isabel's place. 

************** 

The persistent knocking at his window woke Max from his sleep. He knew who it would be, Michael having turned up late at night more times than he could remember. Looking at Michael however Max knew that this time something was different. Michael was out of breath, leaning heavily against the windowsill. 

"What's up?" max asked concerned. 

"Weirdness, " Michael replied after climbing through the window. "Where's Isabel?" 

"In her room, asleep like most people." 

"Go and get her, Max!" 

************************* 

Sheriff Valenti walked through the doors of Roswell Emergency, having received a call a few minutes ago about an assault victim. As he approached the nurses' desk, one of the doctors came up to him. 

"Sheriff?" 

"Dr Ward. How is he?" Valenti asked. 

"He's in pretty bad shape. He should be okay, but I'm concerned that he is still unconscious." 

"Did he have any ID on him?" 

The doctor checked the chart before shaking his head. "None." 

The sheriff nodded in return. "Can I see him, see if I recognize him at all?" 

"Of course," Dr. Ward replied, waving the sheriff through. 

Valenti followed the Doctor over to a room, walking straight up to the still unconscious form of Xander Harris. 

"Do you recognize him?" 

"No, but he does seem to match the description of the man who saved another girl a few nights ago." 

"Are you sure?" 

The Sheriff shook his head. "No. Keep me informed of his progress." 

****************** 

"Why didn't you heal him?" Isabel asked, angry that Michael had left Xander in the alley. 

"And what, open up ourselves to another human," Michael replied. 

Isabel grudgingly accepted Michael's response. 

"There was something weird about the person he fought. His face was different." Michael continued with his story. 

"What do you mean different?" Max asked. 

"Some sort of lumps on his forehead and fangs. But then when Harris stabbed the guy in the heart, he exploded into dust." 

"Dust!" 

"Look I know this sounds weird but I think they were vampires." Michael offered hoping his friends wouldn't think he was too crazy. 

It didn't work. "Vampires don't exist, Michael," Max retorted trying not to laugh. 

"I know that Maxwell," Michael responded not appreciating Max.'s flippant response. "But what would you call it. Humans don't turn to dust when stabbed in the heart. Anyway, I picked up his wallet when it fell on the ground." Michael continued holding out Xander's wallet. 

Isabel snatched it off Michael, "Why did you take this?" 

"Because we still don't know anything about him?" 

Isabel opened the wallet, pulling out Xander's license. "Alexander Lavelle Harris, Sunnydale California." She smiled at Michael, "He's only 18. I don't think the FBI is recruiting that young." 

Michael shrugged, "Maybe not, but that doesn't mean that we can expose ourselves to him." 

"Fine, but I'm keeping this," Isabel responded before walking out. 

After she had gone Max turned to Michael. "I'm surprised that you let her keep it." 

"Better that than having her go and see him." 

**************** 

The sun shone brightly down on Xander Harris as he stood clutching a bouquet of flowers. The unusual brightness brought no heat however and Xander shivered at the chill that was in the air. He stood staring at the two graves that were in front of him. They were nameless. Xander didn't need reminding of their occupants. He knew all to painfully who were buried there. 

He laid some of the flowers on one of the graves and the rest on the other. Kneeling gently he kissed the top of each. 

"Are you okay Xander?" 

Xander turned to see a beautiful girl, her blonde hair slowly waving back and forth in the wind. He studied her for a minute, before he recognized her. 

"I've seen you before but I don't know your name?" 

"It's Isabel," She replied smiling. "And are you okay?" 

"I'm surviving," Xander replied sadly. 

Isabel glanced down at the graves, noticing that they were nameless, before raising her eyes to Xander's face. "Is there anything I can do?" 

"Can you walk with me for a while?" 

"Sure," Isabel replied taking his hand. Together they walked out of the graveyard, making their way to a park that was across the street. Taking a seat on the grass, Isabel sat looking at Xander, her hand still enclosed in his. 

"It's peaceful here," Xander spoke as he looked around. Noticing for the first time the temperature had risen since Isabel arrived. 

"Yes it is. Do you know where we are?" 

Xander looked around noticing a few familiar landmarks. "It looks like Sunnydale, but it's calm." 

"Sunnydale wasn't?" 

"Not usually." He turned back to look at Isabel. "I don't want to wake up." 

Isabel took a firmer grip on his hand. "Don't say that," she said softly. 

"I happy here. There's no pain. I feel safe." 

"But there is also no hope. No future." 

Xander nodded. "Can you stay with me for a while?" 

Isabel smiled, "I'll be here till you wake up." 

********************** 

Isabel woke a while later with a smile on her face. She knew when Xander's dream world disappeared he had woken up. She reached over to her dresser and picked up his wallet, looking for any contact numbers that may be in it. She found a piece of paper inside with a phone number on it. She didn't want to risk making a call at home. Knowing what she had to do, she quickly got dressed and snuck out of the bedroom window, hoping that she wouldn't wake her parents or her brother. 

******************* 

Walking quickly through the corridors of Roswell Emergency, Isabel ducked out of the way of the nurses, while trying to find Xander's room or a pay phone. Coming across a pay phone first she deposited some coins, into it and dialed the number that was on the piece of paper she had found. 

After the phone had dialed about ten times a very tired voice answered. 

"Hello Rupert Giles." 

"Mr. Giles, I'm calling about Xander Harris." 

"Xander?" 

Isabel could hear the concern in his voice. "He was assaulted last night. He's in Roswell Emergency Hospital." 

"My god, is he okay?" 

"I think so. I haven't seen him yet." 

"Thanks. I'll leave immediately. May I ask who's calling?" 

Isabel thought for a moment, before deciding that she would tell him. "My name is..." 

Isabel looked up in shock as a hand slammed down on the phone, breaking the connection. Seeing Michael standing there her anger rose. "Are you following me?" 

"Just what do you think you were doing?" Michael asked. 

"I was letting his friend know what happened." 

"Yes I heard and you were about to give him your name," Michael said accusingly. 

"Leave me alone," she shouted, the fire in her eyes obvious. After a second Isabel stormed off out of the hospital. 

Michael watched her go with a heavy heart. This was getting dangerous and he couldn't understand why Isabel was being so stubborn. 

*************** 

Isabel knocked gently on Liz's window hoping that it loud enough to wake her but no loud enough to wake anyone else. Seeing Liz wake and look at her with a confused look on her face, she gave her a small smile. As Liz opened it up, Isabel gave her an apologetic look. "Sorry, Liz, but I really need to talk to you." 

"Sure, come in," Liz replied stifling a yawn. "What's the matter?" 

Isabel sat down on Liz's bed and explained about what had happened that night. Xander's rescue of two girls, Michael's theory on the attacker, Xander in hospital, the dream and her phone call to Giles. At the end Liz noticed that Isabel was getting more and more frustrated. 

"It's like I can't have a life of my own." 

"They're scared, Isabel." Liz replied as soothing as possible. 

"I have just as much reason to be scared as they do. I feel like a prisoner. I mean it's not like I have told him about us." 

"But how would you be able to explain your meetings in his dreams if you met him?" 

"I don't know, but I'm sure I will think of something." 

Liz watched Isabel closely realizing how much this stranger had a hold on her. "How deep are you in, Isabel?" 

Isabel looked at her straight. "Too deep Liz, but I can't stop." 

***************** 

The knocking on his window woke Max for the second time that night. A little annoyed Max let Michael in, barely having enough time to sit on his bed before Michael filled him in on what had occurred at the hospital. After listening to what Michael said Isabel had done, he assured Michael he would take care of it. 

Unfortunately for Max, upon checking Isabel's room he found that she was nowhere to found. He waited till morning for her to turn up, but as day broke she had still not arrived back home. He thought about all the places that Isabel could have gone. However knowing that if she wanted to talk there was only one friend she could be truthful with, he got himself dressed and grabbed a quick bite before heading to Liz's hoping that his reasoning was correct. 

When he arrived he greeted Liz with a warm smile, but had other things on his mind. "Is Isabel here?" 

"She's in my room." As Max took a step forward Liz took hold of his arm. "Take it slowly," she warned. 

Max nodded before entering Liz's room. He saw that she was still asleep. He gently laid his hand on her shoulder. 

"Is?" 

Isabel awoke, seeing her brother's face staring down at her. "Max?" she replied nervously. 

"What's happening Is?" The concern in his voice obvious. 

"I feel connected to him. I can't let it go." 

"Isabel it's dangerous. Can't you see that?" 

"I know." Isabel responded. 

Max took a deep breath, "You need to give me the photo and wallet." 

Isabel shook her head. "No, Max." 

"I'm afraid you have no choice," Max replied as gently as possible. 

"What about you. Did you think before you saved Liz?" 

Max shook his head. "No and that was a mistake." He noticed the look on Isabel's face when he said that. He knew that he couldn't fool her. After saying it he hoped that Liz was not outside listening in on their conversation. "What I mean is that I acted without thinking and that was a mistake. We can't afford to take those chances again." 

"So now I can't run my own life?" Isabel felt the tears run down her face as her brother took away her own right to choose. 

"I'm sorry, but this is for all of us." Max saw that the wallet was on top of Isabel's jacket. He took it and went through the pockets of the jacket, finding the photo of Xander and his friends. 

He looked down at his sister, ashamed at how he had treated her, but knowing that he had to. "I'm sorry, but I had no choice." 

Isabel refused to look at him. She sat there fighting her emotions. Max waited for a minute, before leaving, hoping that in time Isabel would understand. 

Isabel heard the door close as Max left. She was so angry with him, but had her own reasons for not prolonging the argument. When she realized he was gone, she reached into her jeans pocket and took out Xander's license, softly running her finger across his face. 

**Chapter Six**

Isabel had stayed at Liz's for most of the morning. Partly because she was avoiding Max and Michael, but also to give her time to sort out what she was going to do. Her life till recently had been all about a false front. On the basic level she had to hide her true heritage, but she also wouldn't let anyone other than Max and Michael get close to her. Her 'friends' in the clique she hung with were as much window dressing as her clothes. She liked them, but they knew nothing of her true being. That all changed when Max healed Liz. Now there were people that knew the truth. She knew instinctively that Xander wouldn't hurt her or them. She could feel her heart race as she thought about him. Even taking into account all that Max had warned her, the pull towards Xander was too strong for her fears to hold back. At least by going to see him she could satisfy herself that he was okay. 

As she arrived at the hospital she saw that Valenti was talking to one of the doctors. The last thing she needed was another run in with him. Turning around she decided to wait till later to see Xander. She hoped he would be gone in a few minutes, so she took a loop around the ward. 

Valenti moved into Xander's room, giving him a wave as he entered. "I'm Sheriff Valenti." 

"Sheriff," Xander nodded instantly suspicious of the overdone friendly greeting he received. 

"It seems that we owe you a debt of gratitude." 

"I'm sorry?" Xander responded confused. 

"You've managed to rescue three girls in two days." 

Xander shrugged. "Just lucky." 

"Now I don't believe in luck, too much like co-incidence. Like how you managed to be in the right place two times." 

Xander noticed that the sheriff had suddenly become colder, suspicious of his actions. "Am I under suspicion?" 

"No, but unanswered questions give me heartburn. For instance who are you? And where are you from?" 

"Well far be it for me to give you any discomfort," Xander replied with a little grin. "My name is Xander Harris and I come from Sunnydale California, in town for a few days." 

Valenti returned the fake grin. "Well that is very informative of you Mr. Harris. Perhaps you could tell the name of your friend who made the 911 call?" 

"I haven't been in town long enough to make friends. Maybe someone witnessed it." 

"Okay," Valenti paused as he saw movement out of the corner of his eye. He turned back to Xander. "I'll be right back." 

"I can hardly wait," Xander muttered under his breath. 

As Valenti walked out he noticed Michael Guerrin walking away. He was about to follow when he noticed three people walking purposely towards him. A man and two young women. 

"Can I help you?" he asked. 

"We're looking for Xander Harris," the man replied in an English accent. 

"He's in there," Valenti said as he signaled to Xander's room. "Could I talk to you for a minute?" he asked the gentleman. 

"Yes, of course." He turned to the two women, "I'll be in a second." 

*************** 

Xander looked up as he heard movement at the door. His face broke into a smile as he saw who was there. 

"Hey" he said. 

"Xander!" they both responded as they rushed over and embraced him. 

"Buffy, Will, careful on the ribs," he managed to get out, in between the two sets of arms hugging him. 

************** 

Isabel had found her way back to Xander's room, annoyed to find that Valenti was still there. When she noticed that he was talking to someone she moved closer, managing to sneak around the other way, getting close enough to hear what they were talking about, but out of their line of sight. 

"Is he okay, sheriff?" 

"He will be. Can I ask your name?" 

"Sorry. Giles, Rupert Giles," Giles said as he held out his hand. 

Shaking it, Valenti continued. "Mr. Giles, do you mind me asking what you're relationship is to Mr. Harris and how did you know he was here?" 

Giles frowned. "I'm a friend, and I thought the hospital called me." 

The sheriff shook his head. "We didn't even know his name till a few minutes ago." 

"I see. The girl I spoke didn't give a name." 

"And when was that?" 

"Around 3 a.m." 

Valenti nodded again, taking note of everything that Giles told him. "I see. Do you want me to call his family?" 

"We are Xander's family. His parents recently passed away." 

"I'm sorry." Valenti paused. "It seems that Mr. Harris rescued three girls in the last two nights. Is that normal behavior for him?" 

Giles removed his glasses and rubbed the bridge of his nose, hiding the fact that he was proud of what Xander had done. "I was afraid of something like this. His parents died in a fire. Xander had to be restrained from going in to rescue them. Since then he seems to have taken it upon himself to jump into any situation he feels needs it. I think he is trying to remove the guilt he is keeping on himself. He had left Sunnydale a week ago saying he needed to get away. I hoped that it would help." 

"Well maybe it has. I know there are three families who are very grateful he was there." He held out his hand again, "I'll let you go in." 

Giles shook Valenti's hand before entering the room. 

From behind them Isabel watched as Valenti walked away. She wiped the tears from her eyes, understanding some of the pain that Xander showed in his dreams. She knew that he wasn't a danger to her or Michael or Max and no longer cared about their opinions. She was going to meet him. 

*************** 

Giles announced his presence with a formal cough. Xander looked up and greeted him warmly. 

"Hey, Giles" 

"Xander," Giles replied reaching the bed and laying a hand on Xander's shoulder. "How do you feel?" 

"A little sore." He looked at their faces, the concern on them evident. "I'm really glad to see you guys." He looked down not wanting to face them as he admitted, "I'm sorry for taking off. I just needed to get somewhere." 

"It's fine, Xan," Buffy replied grasping his hand. 

"I seem to attract trouble," Xander said with a little laugh. 

"Or you just go looking for it," Willow added with a giggle. 

"Yeah well," Xander admitted, "So how did you guys know I was here?" 

Giles took a seat beside the bed. "That's a bit of a mystery actually. The hospital didn't call me, but I got a call from a young lady who told me what happened." 

Xander thought about a young lady. "Isabel," he softly whispered. 

"Who?" Buffy asked. 

Xander looked nervously around the room. "Okay just for a minute, no matter what it sounds like, I'm not crazy. There is this beautiful girl that appears to me in my dreams." 

Both Buffy and Willow gave him a 'don't go there' look. 

"Nothing like that. Get your minds out of the gutter." Xander responded with a grin. "I only remembered who she was this morning, but I think I have seen her before in other dreams." 

"And you think she is real?" Giles asked. 

Xander shrugged his shoulders. "Probably not. I mean she's beautiful and interested in me. Sort of rules it out." 

*************** 

Isabel stood just outside Xander's room, debating how she would make her entrance. She froze when she heard her name being spoken, a smile broke out when Xander described her as beautiful and she had to suppress a laugh when Xander theorized she couldn't be real. 

She took a step forward and stepped into the doorway. 

************** 

"So you haven't found out anything about what is happening here?" Xander asked. 

"Well not really..." 

As Giles continued, Xander's attention was drawn to the doorway. His eyes locked with Isabel's, not believing that she was standing there in front of him. He mouthed the words to her. "It's you" 

Isabel smiled and nodded. Xander could feel his grin widening in return. Isabel had a feeling that someone was coming and she turned to see Michael coming towards her. Turning quickly to Xander she whispered "Sorry." Before running off in the other direction. 

"Isabel," Xander called out. 

"What?" Giles said, Xander's call interrupting him from his speech. 

"Didn't you see her?" Xander pleaded. 

"She was here?" Buffy said looking around. 

"In the doorway," Xander replied looking around at his friends. It was obvious to him that they hadn't seen her. "Maybe I fell asleep again," he said deflated. 

Giles looked at him sympathetically. "Maybe, but we have more important things to worry about. We have no idea what is happening and three girls are still missing." 

"I think patrol is a good way to start," Buffy said getting off the bed. 

Xander motioned to the side table. "My keys are over there to the motel room. Go and get settled in. If you want something to eat, I suggest going to the 'Crashdown Café". Quick service, good food. People are strange. It will feel like Sunnydale." 

They all smiled at him. "Thanks Xan. We'll be back later," Willow said. 

***************** 

Isabel had spent most of the afternoon avoiding Michael. She didn't know if he had seen her, but the last thing she wanted was another confrontation. She kept playing the scene where her eyes and Xander's locked over and over in her head. The feeling it gave her defied rational explanation but it made her feel so alive. 

She wanted to talk to Liz. She was the only one who seemed to understand what she was experiencing. She walked into the Café, relieved that Michael and her brother were no-where to be seen. 

She noticed that Liz and Maria were behind the counter. Walking up to them she gave them both a smile, before taking a seat. 

"Hey, Isabel," Liz greeted her. 

"Hi, Liz, Maria" 

Maria leant over the counter. "So, what is the news on the beautiful stranger front?" 

Isabel shot Liz a look. "I didn't say anything" Liz protested. 

"Michael has been going on about it ad nauseum," Maria added. 

Isabel bit her lip. "Did he see me at the hospital today?" 

"No. Why what happened?" Maria asked wanting to know the latest. 

"I saw him, but before I got a chance to talk to him Michael turned up." Isabel blushed as she remembered the meeting. "It was amazing. This feeling I got when we saw each other." 

"Well, I'm jealous," Maria said. 

"You can't tell Michael," Isabel warned. 

"Oh don't worry, my lips are sealed." 

"Thanks. I'm going to have a seat, I'll let you get back to work." Isabel walked over to one of the booths. She had only been sitting for a while when she was interrupted. 

"Excuse me, Isabel?" 


	4. Parts Seven and Eight

**Connections**

**Chapter Seven**

With Buffy having gone and patrol and Giles immersing himself in research, Willow could ignore the rumblings in her stomach no longer. Taking up Xander's advice she headed for the 'Crashdown Café'. She had been sitting there for about ten minutes when she heard the waitress say, "Hi Isabel." 

Hearing the name of Xander's mystery girl she immediately looked up in her direction, noticing who 'Isabel' was. She wondered if this was the same 'Isabel' who Xander had spoken about. When Isabel went to sit down she decided she had nothing to lose and approached her. 

"Excuse me, Isabel?" 

Isabel looked up, searching her memory. She thought she recognized the girl on front of her, but couldn't place it. "Yes, can I help you?" 

Willow took a seat across from her. "I'm Willow. A friend of Xander's." 

Isabel took a quick intake of breath, remembering where she had seen her before. She glanced around checking the see if she was being watched. "How did you know who I am?" 

"I took a guess. I heard the waitress call your name and took a chance there wasn't another Isabel in Roswell." Willow replied with a smile. 

"Okay," Isabel replied nervously. 

Willow could see that this was making Isabel uncomfortable. "I just wanted to say thanks." 

Isabel stared at her. "I'm sorry." 

"Thanks for being there for him and for letting us know what happened." 

"That's okay." Isabel relaxed a little, not knowing how to continue. She had so many questions that she wanted to ask, but her curiosity was tempered by need to avoid answering questions about herself that she really didn't want to discuss. 

Willow saw the indecision on Isabel's face. "I'm not here to cross-examine you," she said hoping it would put her at ease. 

"Thanks," Isabel replied gathering up her courage. "Can I ask you a few questions about him?" 

"Sure," Willow answered with a grin. "What would you like to know." 

"Oh god, I don't know where to start. I know his parents recently passed away. Is he okay?" 

"I think so. He didn't have the best relationship with them, but that didn't stop him loving them deeply. He looked a lot better in the hospital today. Better than he has for a while." 

"Does he always go around rescuing people?" 

Willow picked her words carefully. "Xander has always been protective of the ones he cares about, almost to much. He was always more concerned about his friends safety then his own." Willow stopped, studying Isabel. "Can I ask you why you haven't gone to see him?" 

"It's complicated." 

Willow nodded, not pushing it. "He would love to see you though." 

"Have you known him for long?" 

"Since we were kids." 

"Tell me about him, please" 

**************** 

The pain in her legs had dulled into a throbbing pulse, but Mary Chambers had a feeling that that was the only god thing that would happen tonight. Judging by the way her captives had left, they planned on completing their catch tonight. She hoped, like the last two nights, they would come back empty handed. 

**************** 

Isabel sat listening to Willow talk about Xander for half an hour, committing it all to her memory. When Willow paused Isabel decided that it was time to go. 

"Thanks, Willow," Isabel said getting up. "I think I'll go and see him now." 

She was surprised when Willow got up and gave her a hug. 

"No, thank you," Isabel said before letting go. "I'll see you later." 

Isabel nodded, before heading out of the café. She walked down the streets of Roswell heading for the hospital, determined that nothing was going to stop her from seeing Xander. She knew that Willow had been keeping some details secret from her, but she didn't mind. They were things she would find out for herself. After all she hadn't opened up completely either. 

Being so engrossed in thought she didn't notice when a vampire snuck up behind her. The only thing she felt was the pain when a piece of wood thudded into the base of her skull, and that was only for a split second, her body shutting down before she hit the footpath. 

The vampire stood over her, smiling ruthlessly as he bent down to pick up his fallen prey. 'Only one more to get.' he thought. 

**************** 

Max and Michael came running into the café, alerting all the people who were eating to their presence. They ran straight to the counter, where Liz and Maria were gossiping. 

"Have you seen Isabel?" Max asked obviously worried. 

"She was in here an hour ago. She spent a long time talking to this girl we hadn't seen before," Liz answered. 

"I haven't seen her all day long." 

"Are you surprised the way you jumped down her throat about the Xander thing," Maria retorted. 

"You're not helping," Michael returned. 

Maria threw her arms up and left to the back, not wanting to get into another argument. 

Seeing that Max was really worried, Liz put aside her loyalty to Isabel. "Have you checked the hospital?" 

"Not for a while." 

"I would check there then." Liz paused. "She really likes him, Max." 

"I know. That's the problem." 

***************** 

Isabel awoke to find her self chained and manacled to a wall. Her first thought was to try and unlock the metal bonds around her wrists. She tried to turn her hand to be able to effect its molecular structure, but her hands were locked tight and she couldn't use her powers. Looking around she could barely make out the features of the four girls that occupied the same part of the cave. What she could tell was that they were all scared. 

"Where are we?" she asked no one in particular. 

"We're not suppose to speak," came the reply. 

"I need to know where we are," Isabel replied. 

"We in one of the caves near the old mine. I was awake when they brought me here." 

Isabel focused her eyes. She recognized the girl who spoke. "Mary?" 

"Yeah." 

Isabel sighed. She couldn't reach Xander's license in the pocket of the jeans. Never having tried before, she hoped that his image, that was imprinted on her mind would be enough to meet him, and that was if he was asleep as well. 

Mary watched, as Isabel seemed to lose consciousness again. Her body half hanging from the wall. Mary could feel the last remaining hope she had ebbing away. 

***************** 

Xander had fallen asleep. It was the only way he knew to see Isabel. He had so many things he wanted to tell her, but mostly he just wanted the feeling of togetherness he got when they were near. 

He walked into the Bronze, hoping that she would be there waiting for him, however looking around he saw no sign of her. He took a seat and waited, tapping his hand on the bar to the rhythm of he music. 

A few minutes after he arrived, he felt a tap on his shoulder. Turning around he came face to face with 'The Girl of his Dreams' literally. The first thing he noticed was that she looked scared. Xander wrapped his arms around her. 

"I've been waiting. It's good to see you," he whispered to her. 

Isabel pulled away slightly, "I'm in trouble. I think I've been taken like those other girls." 

Xander tensed before reaching out and lightly caressing her cheek. "Are you okay?" 

Isabel nodded. "For the moment. I need you to get Max and Michael. They will know what to do."

"Where are you?" 

"I think I'm in one of the caves near the old mine. It's on the south side of town. I don't know which one." 

"I'll get them, plus some other help." 

"Who?" 

"My friends." Xander leant over and kissed her gently on the cheek. "Hang in there. I won't let anything happen to you." He gave her smile before forcing himself to wake up. 

*************** 

Xander woke up with a start, his mind racing with what he had to do. First things first, he reached over and picked up the phone, dialing his motel room, hoping that Giles or someone was there. 

"Hello, Rupert Giles." 

"Giles, it's Xander. Isabel's been taken and I know where." 

"How?" 

"She told me in a dream." 

"And you're sure it's real?" 

"Trust me, it's real." 

"Okay, were is she?" 

"In one of the caves near the old mine on the southside of Roswell." 

"Okay, we'll get on it." 

By this time, Xander had gotten himself out of bed and was throwing on his clothes as quickly as possible, trying not to get tangled in the phone cord. "Wait for me, I'll be there..." 

"Xander, no. You're in no condition..." 

"Giles, please I have to..." 

"I'm sorry, but you can't." Giles softened his voice. "We'll get her back." 

Xander sighed. "Fine." He hung up the phone forcefully. He didn't want to go against Giles's wishes, but there was no way he was going to stay put. Grabbing his jacket he was about to exit, when Michael and Max entered the room. 

"Where's Isabel?" 

"She's been taken," Xander responded still walking towards the door. Michael grabbed Xander by the neck of his shirt. 

"This is all your fault." 

Xander shoved Michael's arms away. "I don't know what you're problem is and I really don't care. Isabel asked me to get you guys. Now you're here we should go." 

Max stepped forward, standing between Xander and Michael. "We'll take care of it. Where is she?" 

"I'll tell you, but you guys have no idea about what you are dealing with." He turned to look directly at Michael. "Even after what you saw in the alley, you seem to care more about attacking me then Isabel." Xander shook his head in disgust before switching back to Max. "She needs our help. My friends are already on their way. So do we go and I explain on the way or are we going to stand here playing twenty questions." 

Max and Michael looked at each other before Max nodded. "Fine. Let's go." 

***************** 

"Isabel? Are you okay?" 

Isabel let her eyes refocus on her surroundings, before turning to Mary. "I'm fine." 

"You scared me slipping away like that." 

"I'm sorry. We have to just hang on for a while." 

"How can you be so sure?" 

Isabel answered with a small smile. "I just have a feeling." 

"You're feeling is correct girl," a thunderous voice broke out through the almost silence. 

Isabel turned to see two of the vampires approaching her, while another two followed close behind. She had not believed Michael's story about the vampire in the alley, but now face to face with one, the fear in her strengthened. The leader turned to one of his underlings, "Release them. The time is near." 

Mary shot Isabel an uncomfortable look as her captors released her. One by one each of the girls was unclasped, until he approached Isabel, bending down to open the locks to her leg irons. 

Suddenly an arrow pierced the lead vampire's heart, and Isabel had to close her eyes to avoid the dust spraying into them. She looked up to see one of Xander's friends standing there with a crossbow in her hand. 

"One down, three to go," she shouted to the vampires. 

The one who was unlocking the girls got up, not unlocking Isabel's hands. "Get her" he bellowed at the others. 

**************** 

Xander sat in the back of Max's jeep, wondering why Max and Michael were acting so secretive about something. He had given them a crash course in vampire fighting, trying to impress on them what they would be seeing, but they seemed to be not really listening. Almost as if they considered him not worth speaking to. 

"We're here!" Max announced. 

Xander took a look around happy to see that Giles's car was parked a little over to the side. "So are my friends," he said pointing to the car. 

He noticed Michael glance at Max, as if he was worried about something. 

"Whatever it is it can wait!" Xander said a little impatiently as he got out. He waited for Max to catch up with him, not knowing which way to go. Xander followed Max and Michael into the cave, but he was having trouble keeping up. His injuries from the night before, still hurt like hell, making speed difficult. It was fortuitous though as it gave him the chance to hear the sounds of a fight. He noticed that Max and Michael in their haste had continued on, apparently not hearing the same sounds he did. 

"This way," he loudly whispered to them, before heading off towards the sounds, not waiting too see if they followed. As he rounded the bend he came upon a scene he had witnessed a lot in the past few years. A darkened cavern littered with candles brightly burning and in the middle of the area Buffy was fighting for her life, four against one, while Willow and Giles tried to lend a hand. Xander's attention was diverted to the sound of a scream. Looking over into a corner of the cavern, he saw five girls kneeling down, but only one of them was still chained. One he instantly recognized. 

"Isabel" 

**Chapter Eight**

The view that greeted Xander as he round the corner was all too familiar to him. In the middle of the room, Buffy was man handling two vampires, while Giles and Willow were taking care of another. Noticing that they seemed to have the fight well in hand, and also realizing the fact that he was in no condition to help them anyway, he made his way to where Isabel was chained to the wall. Keeping to the corners, trying to hide his body, he made his way as quickly as possible to where Isabel and the others were crouching. 

As he neared them he saw that Willow and Giles had been alerted to his presence. He ignored the disapproving looks they gave him and went up to Isabel. 

"Are you okay?" he asked, concerned, as he wrapped his arms around her. 

"I'm okay." 

He noticed that the others had been let out of their chains, but that Isabel still had hers firmly fastened. "Where's the key?" 

Isabel shook her head," I don't know. One of them unlocked the others but your friends came in before they could get to me. I think they were going to sacrifice us." 

Xander lightly squeezed her hand. "It's okay now. We'll get you out of here." 

Giles watched Xander and Isabel talk, cursing to himself that Xander had ignored his instructions. Willow noticed the look Giles gave. "I don't think we could have stopped him" she offered. 

Giles nodded, before going over to see him. "I wish you hadn't come." 

"I know, but I had to. Do you know where the key is for this?" 

Giles looked around, "I think one of the vampires has it on them." Giles looked over at the vampire Buffy was fighting. "That one, over there." 

Xander nodded. "Get the other girls out of here," Xander suggested. 

"What about you?" Giles asked a little shocked that Xander not only was telling him what to do, but also not liking the fact that Xander would be left behind. 

"I'm not leaving till Isabel does." 

"Xander, perhaps you..." Isabel started, before being silenced by Xander's look. 

"No. I'm not going anywhere." 

Seeing that Xander would not be swayed unless Giles was willing to forcibly remove him, Giles did what Xander wanted and quickly ushered the other girls towards the exit of the cavern. 

Xander watched as Buffy fought with vampire Giles had pointed out. He was about to alert Buffy to grab the keys from it, when they fell loose in the fight. He noticed that Buffy was being slowly re-positioned down one of the tunnels that lead away from the cavern. Before he could say anything, he noticed that the keys were out in the open. 

"Will!" he shouted getting her attention, before she followed Buffy. 

Willow turned around noticing Xander was pointing to a place on the floor. 

"Throw me those keys" 

Willow rushed over and got them, throwing them across the floor to where Xander was. "Are you okay?" she asked worriedly. 

"I'm fine. Help Buffy." 

Willow nodded before heading off. 

Xander turned back to Isabel and quickly unlocked the manacles that were holding her arms up. As he did, she collapsed into his arms. They held on to each other, even with all that was going on, still savoring their first embrace. 

Just as Xander pulled back to say something, a hand grabbed him up, roughly throwing him over to the center of the room. As he hit the floor, he felt his ribs crack again. Looking up he saw a vampire closing in on his position. He had no idea where it came from, but he was angry with himself for not being more careful. Slowly getting to his feet to face his attacker, Xander wasn't quick enough as he felt the vampire's fist hit his jaw with such force that it knocked him back down to the ground. Before he had a chance to react, he felt another boot go into his ribs and he started gasping for breath. He managed to get a look at Isabel who was looking on in fear. "Damn it," he said to himself, "I don't want to die today." 

************************** 

"Where did he go?" Michael asked, noticing for the first time that Xander wasn't behind them. 

Max turned back around. "I don't know." 

Michael had already started back along the tunnel. "He must have turned off back there." 

Max took one last look in front of him, before turning around and following Michael hoping that they weren't going in the wrong direction. 

********************* 

Buffy had realized that she was being taken away from the open spaces, where she had the advantage. She saw a quick opening and snapped the neck of one of her two targets, before plunging her stake into its heart. Seeing that the other one had backed away, suddenly worried that it had lost the advantage, she slowly moved up to it. 

"You must really have thew worst luck. Trying this crap when the Slayer is in town?" 

"Slayer!" it hissed back at her. 

"Yeah, well that's original." Buffy retorted, glad that her little remark had stopped the vampire from running. She quickly thrust her hand out, catching the vampire, flush on the side of the head. Ducking its return she thrust up and underneath, driving the stake into its heart. 

Wholly satisfied with the night's work she started to head back, only to be met by Willow half way. "What are doing here Will?" she asked. 

"I thought you might need some help." 

"Thanks. Where's Giles?" 

"He got most of the girls out." 

"Most?" 

"Yeah. Isabel is still there with Xander." 

"Damn!" Buffy cursed before running back to the cavern. 

************************ 

Isabel watched in horror as the vampire, picked Xander up and through him across the room, only stopping when it hit the far wall with a sickening thud. She looked around for something to use as a stake. She had seen enough movies to know how to kill them, she just hoped that it would be as effective in real life as in Hollywood. She saw a shard of wood nearby and picked it up, waiting for an opening. Noticing that the vampire had turned his back to her, she acted without thought, rushing it, sending the instrument of death piercing through the vampire's body. Not waiting to see what the aftermath of her actions was, she quickly rushed over to Xander, turning his body over to see his face. She would not let this person whom she had just met die on the same day. Xander's face was a crimson mess, his breath was short and his eyes remained closed. 

"Damn it, Xander, look at me," she shouted desperately as she pulled his shirt up and laid her hands on his chest. 

Xander's eyes snapped open at the sound of Isabel's voice. The instant their eyes met, energy rushed through their bodies. 

In her mind's eye, Isabel witnessed moments from Xander's life. 

His childhood friendship with Willow and Jesse. Hiding at Willow's to keep away from his parents. The first meeting with Buffy Summers. His friend Jesse falling on a stake he held. Bringing Buffy back to life. Fighting a huge demon snake at Graduation. Watching his parents house burn down and the first time he saw Isabel at the hospital. All of the feelings he had inside of him rushed through Isabel as she instantly learned who Xander Harris was. 

Xander could feel his body healing, but he refused to shift his focus. He lost himself in those eyes above him, swimming around in their beauty. 

At that moment Max and Michael rushed into the room, seeing Isabel leaning over Xander's prone body. Michael was about to rush over to her, when Max held him back. "Leave it," he cautioned. Sensing that Michael was about to argue he silenced him, "It's done, we'll deal with it later." 

As they stood there watching, Buffy and Willow came back into the main cavern. Seeing Xander laying there, they rushed over to him, 

"Xander!" Buffy and Willow yelled at once. 

They were surprised to find that Xander was sitting up smiling the biggest grin they had seen since his parents died. Glancing back at Isabel they saw that she too was smiling, both of them seemingly locked into each other's eyes, refusing to break the connection. 

Buffy and Willow looked at each other and couldn't help laughing, the relief flowing through them. 

************** 

The Next Day 

"So what now?" Max asked his sister, as he sat down at one of the lunch tables at Roswell High. 

"I don't know?" she replied, her attention not really on the day at school. 

"You took a big risk" 

"Too big," Michael added. 

"I know, but I couldn't do anything else." She looked at her brother, "Just like you had no choice." 

Max nodded. "Is he staying in Roswell?" 

Isabel shrugged. "I don't know." 

******************* 

Buffy, Willow and Giles had packed their things earlier in the day and had left Xander to rest, before coming back in the afternoon. When they entered they saw that Xander hadn't packed his suitcase. 

"You're staying aren't you?" Willow asked. 

"Don't be upset with me Will. It's what I want." Xander replied before looking across at Buffy and Giles. "I won't desert you guys. If you need something call, and I'll visit so much you'll think that I never left. I think a new start will do me good." 

Buffy laughed. "And a certain young woman has nothing do to with it." 

"You wound me with your words," Xander responded only half-serious. "I haven't actually spoken to her. "I'm not sure if she wants me to stay." 

"I hope you'll be okay." Willow added concerned that her life long friend was leaving them. 

Xander gave her sad smile, "You're still my Will," before turning once again to Buffy and Giles, "and my Buff and my Giles," giving Giles a silly grin, before getting serious again. "You guys are my family, I love you all so much. But this seems right. It is what I need to do" 

Willow bent down and gave him a hug. "Promise me you'll write." 

"I will." 

Buffy moved over and gave him a kiss on the cheek, "Don't be a stranger," she said with a tear in her eye. 

"I won't." 

After Buffy moved away Giles shuffled forward, trying to keep his upper lip as stiff as he had been trained to. "Never forget how proud I am of you," he said before embracing Xander. 

Xander was rather taken aback, but returned the hug warmly. Just as his own emotions caught up with him, he noticed that Isabel standing in the doorway. He invited her in with a smile. Coming over to see him, she gave the others a smile before taking Xander's hand. "Are you okay?" 

"Yeah." 

She turned to the others noticing that their bags were all packed. "You're leaving already?" 

"Pesky little thing called college waiting for us," Buffy answered. 

Isabel laughed, "Real Life huh." 

"Too much, sometimes." 

They gathered up their belongings and took a last look at Xander. 

"I'll call you in a couple of days" he added, trying to get the farewell over as soon as possible. Not that he wanted them to leave, but a quick goodbye was easier to handle. 

"Be careful, Xan," Willow added. 

Xander gave her a warm hug, "You too." Before walking with them outside, watching as they went down the stairs to their car. He returned their waves that they sent him as they got in, before watching with a tear running down his face as they drove off. He really felt like he had come to the end of something. He hoped that the beginning of his new life would be as good as his friends in Sunnydale made his old one. 

Turning back around he noticed Isabel sitting on the bed watching him. He knew that she must have realized that he was staying. He hoped that it wouldn't freak her. He walked over and sat down on the bed, next to her chair. 

"Is this okay?" he asked softly. 

Isabel nodded. "Yeah, it's just a bit of pressure. You just left your whole life for me." 

Xander laughed. "I did, didn't I. Look I don't want to make you uncomfortable. I just didn't want to leave, knowing that you were here. What happens now is for us to find out." 

"There are things about me that you don't know." Isabel said nervously. 

"Maybe, but I'm sure you will tell me when you are ready." 

Isabel had to blink a couple of times. "You don't have any questions about what I did last night?" 

"Sure. But that is for you to tell me. I've been living with strange for four years." He grabbed her hand and caressed in lightly. "And whatever is going on with you, it is a lot better than the weirdness I left behind." 

He leant over slowly, moving his lips till they were just a small distance from Isabel's, waiting till she moved the fraction forward before continuing. When she did he lightly pressed on her lips with his. 

**Epilogue**

In the early evening Xander and Isabel walked together hand in hand into the Crashdown Café. Both of them tensed as they saw Michael looking at them as they entered. 

"Hi, guys, this is Xander," Isabel said not knowing why she felt like she should introduce him, but doing it just the same. 

Max, Maria and Liz all greeted him. Xander turned to Michael holding out his hand, hoping Michael would accept the offer of friendship. Michael got up and the first thing that Xander thought he was going to do was get into another argument. Michael however motioned to the booth. 

"There's room for both of you there." 

Xander and Isabel just looked at each other wondering what the heck had just happened. Then Isabel looked at Michael, her eyes asking him why. 

Michael shrugged. "Why not?" before pulling a seat over form another table and sitting at the end of the booth. 

As they were all getting to know each other, Sheriff Valenti walked into the café. The group of them however were too far engrossed in the conversation to see him. He had gotten reports during the day about what had happened the night before. They were all confusing but two things were clear. The girls had been rescued and Xander Harris had mysteriously disappeared from the hospital. When he noticed that Xander was seated with the Evans siblings he shook his head. 

"I should have known they were mixed up in it," he thought to himself, making a mental note to keep an eye on Xander Harris. Taking a last look at the group he decided to leave. There was another day for that conversation. 

The End. 


End file.
